Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure in Enchanted
Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right are off to Andalasia They met a Beautiful girl named Giselle They were helping her to belt a hansome prince Prince Edward dreams abouts ture love too but he hear the voice of Giselle is singing about love and Queen Narissa is jealous afraid that Giselle will one day take her kingdom along with her servent Nathaniel Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash who she has hired and Queen Narissa plans to do away with Giselle and Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash plan to do away with Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right so Queen Narissa disguises herself as a hag and sends Giselle Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman to the real world in manhatten and Prince Edward along with Dudley Do Right jump in to rescue them and the chipmunk follows but turns into a real chipmunk and cannot speak and Queen Narissa sends Nathaniel Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash to stop them in central park Giselle meets a girl and her dad that take her to their appartment and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right meet Karen Sympathy and Nathaniel does his search for Giselle along with Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash and chipmunk is in the real world too cannot speak and Prince Edward thinks the bus is a giant monster and stabs it which makes the bus driver mad and Giselle stays with the man and girl in their appartment and Rocky and Bullwinkle accompany her while Karen Sympathy showing them around the apartment and she told Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right the man was Robert and the girl was Morgan. but unknown to them Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash are watching them meanwhile Gizelle cleans the room with the help of birds rats and bugs Gizelle and Robert go to an office building to talk about things and Gizelle looks at the tank of fish and so do Rocky and Bullwinkle but Nathaniel is stalking her but the Chipmunk interferes meanwhile Gizelle and Robert walk in the park and sing a song on love and Nathaniel tries to gives her the poison apple but fails and Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash get angry meanwhile Edward sings but gets hit by people riding bikes meanwhile in Andalasia Queen Narissa plans to destroy Gizelle on her own by entering the real world herself and she does meanwhile Edward finds Gizelle but acuses Robert of kidnapping her but Bullwinkle tells him that he is her friend and so is Morgan and Edward and Gizelle walk in the park again and Peabody and Sherman walk with them and later that night at the ball they dance but Queen Narissa disguised as the hag arrives and gives Gizelle an apple she bites it and falls unconseince afterwards Nathniel reforms to the good side and accuses Queen Narissa of her treacheroury exposing her of her true nature and that Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash helped her out on it afterwards Edward kisses Gizelle but cannot wake her up so Robert does it and she awakens afterwards Queen Narissa changes into a monsterous dragon attacking the city flying on top of the building holding Robert captive but Gizelle comes to the rescue and fights Narissa throwing a sword at her and than Queen Narissa falls to her tragic death being destroyed by electricity and Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash swear that they will make them pay for destroying Narissa and Rocky and Bullwinkle sick the cops on Boris and Natasha and Dudley Do Right turns Snidely Whiplash in for the police and the cops take Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash to jail and Gizelle marries Robert and Edward marries the other woman and returns to Andalasia and Rocky and Bullwinkle wave goodbye to them and head home and Robert Gizelle and Morgan are a happy family and Dudley Do Right hugs them goodbye and heads home and Peabody and Sherman and Karen Sympathy to their adventure team and Nathaniel becomes a book author and so does the chipmunk the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films